fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby Super Star D.I.Y.
Kirby Super Star D.I.Y., or commonly referred to as KSSDIY, is a video game by Omegaverse Corp. in the Kirby Super Star(series). It is for the Nintendo DS, Nintendo DSi and works on the Nintendo 3DS but does not have very many 3D features. It will have a companion on WiiWare called Kirby's D.I.Y. Showcase Toybox. Gameplay You choose from one of 3 files. Then you start playing from one of the modes. Demo Demo allows you to play through a few games from Kirby Super Star Ultra and some extras. *Normal Engine: Spring Breeze *Treasure Engine: Great Cave Offensive *Map Engine: Dynablade *Race Engine: Gourmet Race *Minigame Engine: Megaton Punch *Air Ride Engine: Classic City Create-A-Game This is the main part of the game. In this, you can place enemies from Kirby's world wherever you want, design their sprites and easy-script their actions with a programming language that's easy to use called Poposcript, design copy abilities, make vehicles with Air Ride Engine, edit a whole bunch of dialouge and maps, create minigames from scratch with Minigame Engine, and design which types of small games from which engine you want to go where on the game select. You get to choose up to 3 games from each engine, and you can have a maximum of 20 small games. You can save up to 3 different full games on your DS per save file for a total of 9 full games, but you can save as many as you want onto an SD Card. You even get to choose which characters (Meta Knight, different colored and sprited kirbies, Dedede, whatever) to play as! Play-A-Game You may play any full games you have made or are working on as tests. You also get to go online and share your work and play things made by other people, as well as download pre-made sprites and scripts for your games and share your own. Comic Creator You get to create sprite comics with pre-made Kirby sprites and use ones you made or downloaded to make comics. You can add backgrounds and speech bubbles and name your strip, which you can update online on "KirbyKomic.Net", an imaginary website that Popopo inside the game use to upload comics. You can read others comics and subscribe to them so you know when they update. You can only have up to 1000 pages in one strip, and you can have up to 3 strips, unless you have an SD card, and if you do you can do anything. Music Composer Compose music and sound for your game. Possible Engines There are several engines for making games and playing games, each one is discussed here. You can make cutscenes at the end of almost every engine. In a game with your character using Copy Abilities, you can choose to use Copy Deluxe. Normal Engine In the Normal Engine, you can design up to 10 different levels with up to 20 rooms each. Kirby progresses from Level 1 to Level 10 normally- beat a level and it's on to the next one! You get to design little cutscenes right before each level in here as well. Treasure Engine The Treasure Engine allows you to set up Treasure's for your character to collect when he/she finds them. You also get to make a Caves Map at the bottom of the screen. You can have up to 8 areas with 25 scenes each and up to 200 treasures. Map Engine In the Map Engine, you select a level from the map and play it. While building, you get to design your map having up to 10 levels and 20 scenes in each, as well as having up to 4 5 scene Bonus Levels and up to 2 Enemy Stages (one scene only). Story Engine In the Story Engine, you can have up to 9 chapters, each with up to 50 scenes. In each chapter, you can add in little scripts that characters will speak, and really create a story, along with various different cutscenes.You can also change the time. Galaxy Engine The Galaxy engine is like the Map Engine, but it has a LOT more going on. First of all, you can make up to 20 planets with 30 scenes each, and 1 bonus planet. Also, up to 3 scenes and 1 boss scene with the Star Chariot can be used. Race Engine Design up to 10 race courses and place up to 100 foods over the race course, also choose the person your racing! You cannot design a finishing cutscene. Arena Engine Battle a whole bunch of bosses and enemies. Up to 50 different bosses, and you get to design a Lobby Room. You cannot design a finishing cutscene. Minigame Engine Program a minigame from scratch. Works like a Warioware DIY minigame maker. You cannot design a finishing cutscene. Air Ride Engine Design a 3D model world for only 1 character-Kirby-to run around on. Design up to 3 new Air Ride Machines and place the ones from Kirby Air Ride. No real goal, just play in your world! You cannot design a finishing cutscene. Characters As you can always make your own sprites and script your own characters, these are not needed, but the pre-made ones you can use are listed here anyways. Auto Characters Secret Characters Downloadable Add-On Characters See the add-on page Enemies and Bosses Game Enemies Bosses Downloadable Enemies and Bosses See the add-on page Items Trivia *The helper system from past KSS games has been removed. Category:Kirby Games Category:D.I.Y. Games Category:Fan Games